Deadly Foes of Spider-Man Vol 1 3
However, this put him in the Bar With No Name, the place where Scourge killed a number of super-villains.The Ringer was seemingly killed with other villains in . However, the Ringer survived this massacre and will resurface in . Since she helped Fred and Herman get out of prison, she tells them that they owe her and will help her get revenge against the Beetle. Elsewhere, the Rhino is undergoing a painful procedure to remove the armor that has been fused to his skin. After the first test, Doctor Goulding tells the Rhino that they will continue the following day and puts him to rest. Two days later, in an abandoned building, Boomerang and the Shocker are training in preparation for their mission to assassinate the Beetle.The narration states that the building is a building that was originally used for Linotype, that the company went out of business thanks to the advancement in computers. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as Linotype companies were phased out in the 1980s. Although the training session is going well, the Shocker is lacking in confidence, leaving Leila to question if he will be useful in the battle ahead. Later, in New Jersey, the Sinister Syndicate attack a secluded home where their target is located. Fighting through the automated defenses and the guards, they confront Doctor Goulding. Goulding has a briefcase filled with enough money to clear off his gambling debts, however, the Syndicate was sent to kill him. Unaware that this man has been trying to help the Rhino, the Beetle kills the doctor. Hearing the commotion, the Rhino comes downstairs and believes that the Beetle killed Goulding in order to force him to return to their ranks. Not wanting to battle the Rhino, the three remaining members of the Sinister Syndicate flee the scene. With so many enemies, the Beetle and his allies retreat to yet another secret hideout aboard a houseboat. There, Hydro-Man and Speed Demon tell the Beetle that they don't trust him, but as long as he continues to give them jobs that will make them rich, they will stand by him. Two days later, at Leila's hideout, the Shocker reads all the reports of the villains killed by Scourge.In addition to the massacre at the Bar With No Name, there are also articles regarding the murders of both Basilisk and the Enforcer. These murders occurred in and respectively. Boomerang rips up the clippings, telling the Shocker not read the depressing stories. While in the next room, Leila Davis is having doubts about her revenge scheme, particularly working with the Shocker and Boomerang. Suddenly, the phone rings and after listening to the person on the other line, she tells her two associates that it is time to get moving. They go to the home of Doctor Gould where the Rhino attacks them, thinking they are still in league with the Beetle. However, Leila convinces the Rhino to stop attacking and offers him the chance to get revenge against the Beetle. The Rhino thinks for a moment and agrees to join them. However, the Shocker has lost even more confidence after losing his nerve battling the Rhino. As they drive back to Manhattan, Herman explains his situation and they all agree that the Shocker is a liability and let him go. Herman's behavior reminds Leila of her late husband, the Ringer, except for the fact that the Shocker had the good sense to step away when he got in over his head. After cleaning out all his money, Schultz hails a cab. Coincidentally, Peter Parker is hailing a cab at the exact same time. He shoves Parker out of the way and takes the cab. With his spider-sense going off, Peter recognizes the Shocker. Quickly changing into Spider-Man, the wall-crawler goes after Herman's cab. When he yanks the villain out of the vehicle, Schultz snaps. Pulling on his mask, the Shocker lashes out at Spider-Man. When bystanders are put in danger, Spider-Man goes to their rescue, leaving him open to attack from the Shocker. As officers are arriving on the scene, the Shocker is about to land the killing blow on Spider-Man. However, someone shouts "Justice is Served" from a nearby alley and opens fire. Thinking this is Scourge, the Shocker is surprised when the vibrations in his costume deflect the bullets.This is not a member of the Scourge organization, but an employee of the Kingpin as revealed . Fearing for his life, the Shocker hijacks a car and flees the scene. Not far away, Leila and her allies are preparing to strike out against the Sinister Syndicate. Unfortunately, the Syndicate has deduced this betrayal and launched a sneak attack. Soon, the battle spills out onto the streets of New York City. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Ms. Guillermo (District Attorney) * Chan (Prison Guard) * Dr. Goulding Locations: * ** *** Tombs Prison * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}